


Stick to You

by Kagpipes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cute, F/M, Funny, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Projects, Teamwork, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kiyosuga - Freeform, let's team up, smart, straight A students, sugakiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagpipes/pseuds/Kagpipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't their fault that everyone else was dumb as rocks. It wasn't their fault that the teacher said they could choose their own partners. And it was most definitely NOT their fault that by pairing up, everyone else in the class was completely screwed...</p>
<p>Ok, the last one might be their fault a "little". Seriously though, they weren't gonna be used to give their classmates an easy A anymore! In fact, together they could make the best product ever! All they have to do is....</p>
<p>Stick together?</p>
<p>An AU in which: "it seems Suga and Kiyoko are the only people in this class that actually know what the fuck is going on and want to team up for this project and ruin everybody’s lives". </p>
<p>For Enno-so-done-with-your-shit-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to You

Well. This was different...

Imagine if one day you showed up to class. New people, new teachers, new setting. That's pretty standard stuff. Nothing out of the norm so far, right?

Okay.

Now, just stick with me a little bit longer...

All that stuff I just said? Every bit is true-however- let's add in some new information, shall we?

New information:

  1. You just found out your best friend is also in this class. Thank god.
  2. You just found out that this is NOT the class you thought it was and is, in fact, Macroeconomics, a class you would rather kill yourself, than attend because it is the one subject you don't get.
  3. You just found out that the teacher is requiring you, for your first grade in said class, to do a project in which you must "create" a product and marketing plan and present in front of the class.
  4. You get relieved when you find out that it is a group project consisting of 2 people.
  5. You get even MORE relieved when you hear the teacher say that you can pick your partner.
  6. You get a great feeling and turn towards your friend...
  7. You just found out your best friend has ditched you. For a girl.



This was different and not a "good" type of different that you are used to. You are Daichi Sawamura and you are screwed.

* * *

"Suga, I just don't understand why **_I_ ** couldn't be your partner!" He  sighed, exasperated at his new-found predicament. The silver-haired teen in question gave his friend an apologetic look with a little pat on the back.

"I'm sorry, Daichi, but I just..." he started,"I'm just so fed up with being the only person to actually do a project. I know YOU wouldn't have me do EVERYTHING, but you don't get stuff like this, right?" he asked, a little playfulness in his voice. His friend just nodded. "So you see my point then. I would be the one to do most of the work and I'm just...I'm so tired," he sighed.

Daichi knew Sugawara since elementary school, so he knew what he was talking about. It wasn't just a one time occurrence or anything, the poor boy was always getting placed into a lazy group or a group that had no clue what was going on. I guess he sort of saw this coming, but he wasn't like those guys. He would carry his own weight, he knew he could. He would...just need some explaining of some of the concepts of the business plan and stuff...

Okay.

Suga _would_ be doing most of the work.

"Okay, I  _guess_ I can see why you didn't want to partner up with someone like me who is lost when it comes to business and stuff, but," he looked towards Sugawara, "why her?" He gave him a questioning look. 

_**Ohhhhhh.** _

A smirk played across Daichi's face.  _That_ was why.

"Oooooo, looks like someone finally hit puberty," he nudged his friend with a little laugh. At this, a crimson red color overtook Sugawara's face.

"W-what?! NO!!! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!" he pushed his friend back a bit, fumbling over his words. Honestly! He did NOT choose Shimizu-san because he had a thing for her. It's not like she wasn't pretty, because she was, but the reason he chose her had nothing to do with her looks. It was her attitude.

"Okay, okay," Daichi laughed, "I was just kidding anyway. Calm down, Suga." He put his arm around his friend, "So seriously, was there a real reason? Or did she just not have a partner?" he asked, honestly interested in his friend's response.

"She's always used too..." Sugawara said, face downcast.

The tone had changed. Daichi  _knew_ this tone.

"I mean, sure, she's pretty, but that's not all. I had her for my government and math classes last semester and she always new what she was doing. She was the class rep for her homeroom, too. Sure, she's not in the top 50 in our year, or anything, but she's really hardworking and responsible. I guess that's why it always happens," he sighed a little.

"We're the same. We're the same and I'm sick of it!" He shouted, fist clenched.

This was a side to Sugawara that only someone like Daichi had seen before. Most of the time he was very calm and, some would even say, kind of an old soul who would rather read a book more than go to a party. He always had a good head on his shoulders, but this also made him sort wet blanket (not that anyone would say it to his face). Daichi admired him for that, but he also knew that the kid was no pushover and had pretty important thoughts. Of course, unless Sugawara thought it was necessary, most of these thoughts would never make themselves known. It was times like this, though, that the boy's thoughts were said loud and clear. Of course, Daichi would be the only one he could do this around, if not, Suga would turn red again at the "embarrassing claims that he shouted".

"So, you wanted to team up with her so that you could both do your own portions and make a great project. Nice job, Suga. I'm sure it doesn't hurt that you get to spend some alone time with a pretty girl either, huh?" Daichi added in a little joke.

Sugawara just smiled, blushing a little. "Shut up!" he playful punched him in the shoulder, "I'll see you later, Daichi!" 

"Yeah, wish me luck, my partner is just as dumb as I am!" he laughed, waving bye.

They both went their separate ways, Sugawara to the left, Daichi to the right. The silver-haired teen looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. It was this way, right?

* * *

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

No answer.

_Sigh._

Maybe he  ** _did_  **have the wrong address. This was 040 Lake Dr., right? Just as he was about to right the bell again, the door opened.

"Sorry, Sugawara-san, I was making some snacks. Please, come in," a young woman stood at the doorway. He followed the bespectacled beauty into the hallway, leaving his shoes at the entrance of course, and took in the smell of...shrimp? Yeah, that's what it smelt like. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a bit, do you like Tenmusu?

"H-huh? Oh yeah, that sounds great, Shimizu-san," he gave a little bow. 

Wow. The house was really beautiful. A fireplace and mantle, a beautiful couch, coffee table. Man. He'd be lucky if his house was half this size. He looked at the little figurine on top of the mantle. Wow, was that real crystal? Sugawara got a little closer, touching the  neck of the little swan.-  _Bzzz._

_Snap._

CRAP!

Sugawara scrambled to put the figurine back together. That damn phone! Making him jump like that! He looked around frantically, hoping no one saw what just happened. Of course no one was around, what was he thinking? Oh man....He was going to kill whoever texted him just now.

How was he going to tell Shimizu-san that he just broke her crystal? He was NEVER getting invited back over again, that was for sure.

"Sugawara-san, how many do you wan-" Kiyoko entered the room again.

...

What was her guest doing? He was...dancing?

Sugawara juggled the dis-configured trinket in his hands, spewing apologies and bowing relentlessly. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry! I-I, I just wanted to see and then, it well, it snapped and-"

The girl just looked on, confused as to what was happening. She glanced at the broken swan in his hands. Oh...

"Oh, don't worry about that, that's just a little trinket I bought last year," she gave a small reassuring smile, "it's just glass, anyway. It only cost me around 2000 yen."

That was only glass?!!

"Um, I can pay for it, h-here, um, " he pulled out his wallet.

At this, Kiyoko bursted out a little giggle.

"It's fine, Sugawara-san. Hehe, you're the first person I've met who offers to pay for someone else's furniture, ' she laughed.

His face turned beet red. Great, she thought he was stupid now.

"So how about we talk about what type of product we are going to make?" she started, bring in the Tenmusu. "I was thinking maybe an organizer or something that would be simplistic to design?"

Well, at least they had moved past his clumsiness.

"That seems like a decent idea, but the problem is how to make it original..." he took a seat on the couch next to her. "Oh, may I?" he pointed to the riceballs. She nodded. 

Wow...delicious...she'd make a really good wife-nope. Nope. He wasn't going to think that. He came here for a project.  ** _A project._** His hostess eyed him, apparently waiting for his approval.

"These are really good, Shimizu-san," he said. At this compliment, she smiled and pulled out a notebook.

"Good, I'm glad. I don't cook for others all that often, so it's nice to know I'm not too bad. Let's see...here's the rubric," she pulled out a piece of paper, handing him a copy.

"Ok, so it says that we don't have to actually make it, we just have to come up with the design...That makes sense, I mean, it's not like we could actually make some real product with no funding, huh?" he chuckled a little bit. "But it has to be something that is needed...and hasn't already been invented..." 

Technically speaking, Shimizu-san was right. An organizer would be the best and simplest idea, but...

"But when you think about it, probably everybody is going to do something like an organizer, correct?" she sighed, almost reading his mind. 

What did they need?

"Um, Sugawara-san?" she looked towards her partner.

"Hm?" he replied, wondering if she had an idea.

"I don't..." she started, "don't take this the wrong way."

Yep. She thought he was stupid. He was sure of it.

"Uh, sure?" he said.

"I don't think you should have picked me to be your partner," she said finally.

...What?

"Uh...I don't...quite...follow..."he replied.

"Well I...you...you are a lot smarter than me, correct? After all, you are the number 2 student. I mean, I would like to help, but I think my ideas are fairly average compared to-" she continued.

"That's not why I chose you!" he cut her off. Crap. That came out louder than he intended. "I-I mean, I didn't choose you because I thought you were smar-Not that you aren't smart! I don't think you're dumb, or anything! I mean," Great. He was rambling, "I mean..."

Deep breath...

Relax.

"I just, I mean that I chose you because you put a lot of effort in to what you do. You work hard and you try your best. That's all I really wanted for a partner, you know?" he let out a small sigh. His hostess just looked at him, eyes wide. Maybe he was a little too loud just then.

"Sugawara-san..."she started,"T-thank you...that's...that's very sweet of you."

Did she just say...? He looked up at the young woman. Her face was beet red and was twiddling her thumbs. Hold on a sec...was...did he just say something smooth right then?!!

"U-u-uhmm, n-no problem, S-shimuzu-sa-" he started.

"Kiyoko!" she cut him off, "K-kiyoko, you can call me Kiyoko-san." 

First name?!!

"O-oh, ok, K-kiyoko-san," he nodded, a blush evident on his face. 

T-This was a first. He had NEVER called anyone by their first name except for Daichi.

"So...um...yeah...let's um, let's get back to brainstorming..." he fumbled, hoping desperately to change the subject. Man first he broke her figurine, now thi-

Wait.

"Kiyoko-san?!!" he looked towards his partner, halfway scaring her in the process. Man, he was loud today. "U-um, how about we design a glue that works on glass and crystal and stuff, but is inexpensive?! I mean, you never see stuff like that and I think we proved today that people break glass all the time!" he pointed to the figurine. Kiyoko beamed, pulling out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"That's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, sketching down a tube of glue and making a list of ingredients.

"It can be made from methyl 2-cyanoacrylate since it's the least expensive, but also n-butyl cyanoacrylate and 2-octyl cyanoacrylate and..." he continued, while Kiyoko jotted down his words. "And, since no one has fused these three together, we can say it's a new product!" he finished.

"I'll research the prices!" She ran off to get her tablet.

"I'll start on our chart of resources and possible demographics!" he answered back to her, taking out his laptop.

He KNEW he made the right choice picking her!

* * *

_ BZZZ. _

" _Sawamura-san, did u finish ur part yet?"_

_Sigh._

This wasn't the first text he had received. His partner was absolutely the worst. He had to research the materials the organizer would be made out of, make a graph of their demographics, write down the cost...and what did his partner do? 

The sketch. 

That was it.

Man, no wonder Suga was fed up with this. I mean, sure, this type of situation had happened to him before, but at least then he knew what he was talking about. Furthermore he LIKED being in charge, it made him feel important. He swore he would make a great general if there was a war or anything. Now though...he HATED being in charge. It just meant more work.

_"Yes, I'm done. I'm bringing it 2 the presentation 2day."_

God. Today was going to suck.

* * *

 

"Okay, class. Today you will be presenting! _**HOWEVER**_!!!" the teacher started, "it has been made aware to me that I haven't been strict enough on my grading policies," he looked towards a student in the back.

"My students think that they can get away with something easy like a "new type of backpack" that has "a different type of zipper" or something stupid like that. And don't get me started on a "new type of pen"", he eyed the blonde-haired girl in the front who just scoffed and went back to painting her nails.

"As such, all groups that came up with such ideas like a "new type of organizer", a "new type of pencil", or anything that is made out of the same materials as an _ALREADY EXISTENT PRODUCT_ will have their final project grades' halved!"

"WHAT?!!!!" an outburst of all the kids radiated through the classroom.

"I don't want to hear it! You all should have known after reading the rubric!" he yelled back at the objecting students.

Well this was just great. He did all that work and for what? He was getting a 50 already. Greaaaattttt.

"So then, I'm assuming that all of you are getting your grades halved?" the teacher smirked, taking a look at all of the kids.

"Well, actually..." a small hand was raised.

No way.

"We, um, we actually came up with a product..." Sugawara sheepishly brought up their project. "It's um...it's called Stick to You Glue...It, it um, it works on glass and crystal, and it's made from n-butyl cyanoacrylate and 2-octyl cyanoacrylate, as well as a little methyl 2-cyanoacrylate. No company has done that before..."

The whole class went silent. The teacher just stared.

"Aw, come on, Sensei! Just give them the 100! They screwed us over enough, let's just get this over with!" some kid shouted.

The teacher was flabbergasted.

"U-uh, ahem! Y-yes, that's true. As the only group to actually put in effort, you get an A," he finished. 

_ Brrrlllingggg. _

"I hope you all learned from this! Class dismissed!" he stood up and left the classroom.

Dirty looks were given all around, Daichi noticed. He swore that if Shimizu wasn't so pretty his best friend's team would be lunch meat. Both of them just smiled and congratulated the other, talking about how that they never thought they would get an A ~~even though they totally did.~~

He could tell that  _something_ had happened between them during that project. Of course, he knew that right away after he never got a response from Suga the other day when he texted him. It was just a little tease asking if he had found Shimizu's house or if he got lost on the way, but he must have been "too busy" with Shimizu. He just laughed to himself a little. He would have to be getting used to Suga's new partner, he assumed. It appeared that glue worked on people as much as it did glass, considering that Shimizu and Suga seemed inseparable after the project.  


Daichi did have to give it to them though, that was a really interesting idea. Sure it screwed _him_ and the rest of the class over, but, oh well. Suga deserved it.

And I mean, afterall, it wasn't  ** _their_  **fault...

...

Okay.

Maybe it was a little.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of "quick" (if you can call it that) one-shot that is a little gift-exchange between me and Enno-so-done-with-your-shit-a on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and if you would like, I'd love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
